Negando la verdad
by Filardi-Victorious
Summary: Beck Oliver regresa a su piso compartido con Robbie, Andre y Jade, su amor no correspondido; tras un verano en el que han pasado bastantes cosas. La más relevante y que Jade no pasará por alto es que Beck vuelve con novia, Sam. ¿Como reaccionará Jade ante este hecho? ¿Ha superado Beck realmente su amor por Jade?
1. Chapter 1

**_-Esta es una historia totalmente inventada en la que hago protagonistas a los personajes de la serie Victorious (la cual no poseo), además de personajes inventados por mi mismo. _****_Los pensamientos de los distintos personajes estarán en cursiva entre " ", mientras que las conversaciones estarán entre guiones-_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_General POV:_

Se acerca el final de las vacaciones de verano, y con ello el regreso a la universidad para continuar con los estudios y las clases. Ver de nuevo a las amistades de la uni, volver a la libertad universitaria del piso compartido, son algunas de las cosas buenas que tiene este nuevo comienzo. Pero claro está que también hay cosas algo menos deseadas.

Beck Oliver era muy consciente de ello, ya que lo que se le venía encima era tener que ver de nuevo a su amor no correspondido, Jadelyn August West, que tantos quebraderos de cabezo le había dado durante más de un año. Realmente, su ya ex amor no correspondido. Poco antes de empezar las vacaciones de verano, Beck ya se había percatado de que no la veía con los mismos ojos. Jade ya no era la chica que lo volvía loco de amor y confundía sus sentimientos. Ahora no era más que una chica con la que compartía piso, y con la que simplemente pretendía llevarse bien para que hubiera un buen ambiente de convivencia en el piso de 4 estudiantes. O al menos, eso cree él.

_Beck POV:_

_"__Por fin en casa" _Pensé mientra entraba en el piso y despedía a mis padres que ya se iban. Me habían traído hasta aquí ya que no trabajan y había aprovechado para comprar provisiones ya que en esta casa no quedaba nada que llevarse a la boca.

En el piso ya estaban Robbie Shapiro y Andre Harris, dos de mis tres compañeros de piso. La tercera se llama Jade, una chica con la que he tenido algún que otro problemilla amoroso…Pero en fin, eso ya pasó, y ahora pretendo que nos lleguemos a llevar bien y ser buenos amigos.

Habíamos cenado los tres en el salón, charlando sobre nuestros respectivos veranos y ahora nos quedamos allí tirados en los sofás, André en el sofá grande, y Robbie y yo cada uno en uno de los sillones mecedoras que tenemos.

- Podríamos salir a tomarnos unas cervezas, ¿qué os parece? - Ofreció Robbie como plan para esta noche.

- Suena bien. Además tampoco es que tengamos nada mejor que hacer. Y las clases empiezan el lunes. Hay que aprovechar - Contestó André.

- Bueno, a prepararse entonces – Dije yo.

Salimos hacia el barrio húmedo a tomar algo y después fuimos a algunas discotecas a ver si había suerte, ya se me entiende.

Bueno esto último más por ellos, ya que yo ahora mismo tengo novia. Aún no les he dicho nada a estos la verdad._ "Ya lo haré mañana" _Pensé mientras se me escapaba una sonrisa al recordar a Sam.

Samantha es mi actual novia. Una chica jovial de 18, hermosa, lista, risueña, con unos preciosos ojos castaños al igual que su melena, lisa con las puntas aclaradas. La conocí este verano en el gimnasio. Al principio charlábamos un poco cuando nos veíamos en el gym, pero un día me atreví y le pedí salir. Ella aceptó y nos fue genial en la cita, la cual rematamos con un pasional beso. A partir de ese día empezamos a salir, y hasta hoy. Para mejorarlo ella este año viene aquí a estudiar Administración de empresas. Lo único que no cuadra mucho en la historia es que va a una residencia de monjas, y la tendrán bastante controlada como para que pueda quedarse conmigo en el piso a menudo.

Seguimos por ahí de fiesta los tres, y en una discoteca se nos acercaron unas chicas, ligeramente ebrias diría yo, pero en fin fueron ellas las que se acercaron. Robbie y André estuvieron de charla y bailoteo con ellas, mientras yo me quedé junto a la barra tomándome una copa. Tenía a Sam en la cabeza desde que recordé no haberles contado a estos sobre ella. Pero no me iba a quedar otra que conformarme con su recuerdo, al menos por ahora, ya que hasta el fin de semana que viene no podré verla. Ella empieza una semana más tarde que yo las clases así que toca aguantar, y llamarla por teléfono claro, para escuchar su voz.

_"__Una semana sin verte cari" _Pensé soltando un suspiro._ "Y en cambio si veré a Jade" _Fue mi siguiente pensamiento, que entró en mi mente por si sólo. Agité mi cabeza como intentando que mis pensamientos se ordenaran._ "¿Por qué demonios me ha venido Jade a la mente cuando estaba concentrado pensando en mi novia?"_

De esto que noto una mano sobre mi hombro, lo cual me sobresaltó y me sacó de mi jaleo mental.

Era André, que me miraba intrigado.

- ¿Qué haces ahí tu solo tío? Que las chicas están por ahí - Me dijo señalando a las tres chicas que estaban bailando junto a Robbie.

- ¿Desde cuándo es Robbie popular con las mujeres?- Le pregunté yo.

- Pues no lo se. Pero creo que el hecho de que estén contentillas tiene bastante que ver - Me contestó con una sonrisa picaruela y se volvió a bailar con las muchachas.

Yo me quedé en la barra. No tenía ganas de bailar y como ligar no es un objetivo ahora para mí, pues no vi motivo para tener que unirme a ellos.

Una de las chicas, se acercó a la barra aparentemente a pedir algo para beber.

- ¿No te apetece bailar con nosotras?- Me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Tenía unos bonitos ojos oscuros, a juego con su melena negra y lisa que caía por su espalda salvo algún mechón que dejaba pasar hacia delante y con los que jugaba constantemente.

- No es que no me apetezca bailar con vosotras. Es que no me apetece bailar. No soy de mucho bailar la verdad. Prefiero quedarme aquí tomando.- Le contesté con un tono muy calmado. No pretendía ofenderla ni nada pero es que no me interesaban esos bailes cuyo fin parecía bien claro. Acabar liándose._"Y yo estoy muy bien con mi novia. Gracias." _Pensé.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente en mi cama. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño. Por el pasillo vi alguna que otra prenda de mujer, que bien seguro cuando nos fuimos no estaban ahí.

_"__Parece que ha habido diversión para algunos." _Pensé sonriendo mientras me disponía a terminar con mi aseo matutino, para luego ir a desayunar.

Yo me volví un poco antes, y allí los había dejado divirtiéndose, así que por eso no me enteré de cómo habían terminado la fiesta. Hasta ahora.

A lo largo de la mañana se fueron levantando los chicos y sus respectivas parejas de juerga, las cuales ya de estar en casa pues desayunaron y se dieron una ducha antes de despedirse y marchar.

Mientras ellos adecentaban un poco el lugar tras desayunar, yo salí a correr, que necesitaba desquitarme un poco. Robbie y André ya disfrutaron anoche pero yo aún tengo lejos a Sam.

Cuando regresé me di cuenta de que no había cogido llaves así que toqué el timbre y ciertamente no me esperaba que me abriera ella.

- Hola Beck - Dijo simplemente.

- Buenas Jade - Respondí yo.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo. Espero que les guste. La verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo algo así (=


	2. Chapter 2 - El Reencuentro

**Chapter 2: El reencuentro**

_Beck POV:_

- Hola Beck – Dijo la para mí inesperada Jadelyn.

Lucía hermosa la verdad. Sus profundos ojos azules, su pálida piel, su melena negra con mechas azules. Llevaba un vestido negro que le quedaba a la perfección, con medias y sus típicas botas negras.

Me costó un momento despejar la mente de los pensamientos sobre lo linda que se veía, y responderle al saludo.

- Buenas Jade – Contesté sonriendo. Una sonrisa un tanto forzada para ser sincero. No es que no me alegrara de verla. Es que creo que me alegré de más. Y no entendía por qué.

"_Ya no me gusta esta chica, y ahora estoy con Sam. Pero entonces, ¿qué es esta sensación que me embarga?" _Pensé mientras cruzaba la puerta.

_Jade POV:_

- Hola Beck – Saludé a mi compañero de piso. Se veía muy bien a pesar de estar sudando y en ropa de deporte. Se pasó la mano por el pelo para apartarlo de la cara y luego mirarme de arriba abajo. Parecía consternado al verme en la puerta, como si no quisiera que así fuera, pero a la vez había un extraño brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

- Buenas Jade – Dijo finalmente, con una sonrisa. Me dio la sensación de que vaciló un poco antes de contestar y aquella sonrisa no parecía del todo sincera. Sin embargo, ver su lindo rostro sonriente hizo que algo en mi interior se descontrolara ligeramente, algo que llevaba tiempo tratando de dominar en silencio.

Tras saludar, Beck cruzo la puerta y pasó directo a la ducha, quedándome yo atrás aún inmersa en mis pensamientos.

Verlo después de todo el verano me había alterado más de lo que me imaginaba.

"_Contrólate Jade, contrólate. No puedes dejarte llevar por estos sentimientos sin sentido, que sólo te darán problemas" _ Pensaba mientras regresaba a mi cuarto.

Acababa de llegar así que tenía que recolocar mis cosas aún. Mientras lo hacía un montón de pensamientos se agolpaban en mi cabeza, sin que apenas pudiera manejarlos.

La gente a mi me tiene como una chica fría y que jamás muestra sus sentimientos, incluso dudan de que los tenga. Y no es de extrañar ya que es así como me comporto en sociedad. No me gusta abrirme demasiado a la gente por miedo a que me puedan traicionar, de nuevo.

Sin embargo de un tiempo a esta parte tengo sentimientos que no manejo a voluntad, que me agobian e incluso me hacen actuar de manera diferente ante los demás, o al menos ante "ciertas" personas. Y detesto que sea así. Yo soy Jade West, y no soy una persona que vaya mostrando sus debilidades, y a mí, sentirme así con respecto a Beck, me hace vulnerable.

Porque sí, mi problema es con Beck Oliver, mi compañero de piso. Me doy cuenta de que bajo la guardia a menudo estando junto a él, lo que puede dar pie a que me lastime, y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que eso ocurra.

Desde que se me confesó ya hace un tiempo, nuestra relación se fue enrareciendo poco a poco. Cuando no era él que me ignoraba, era yo que lo hacía de menos. Pero a pesar de todo, en mi interior algo había ido cambiando ajeno a mi voluntad.

Y es por todo esto que trato de ser más fría y distante con él que con todos los demás.

Pero él, al menos a final de curso pasado, no pensaba igual que yo y no cesaba en su intento de que fuéramos buenos amigos y que hiciéramos cosas juntos, haciendo caso omiso a la indiferencia y frialdad con la que lo trataba para lograr alejarme emocionalmente de él.

De tanto en cuanto yo caía en su juego, pues mis sentimientos terminaban por tomar las riendas de mis actos. Pero después, me sentía fatal por haberme dejado vencer por semejantes sensiblerías, y el hecho de que Beck pudiera haber visto en mi la debilidad que con tanto celo estaba ocultando, me agobiaba, me asustaba, y terminaba cabreada conmigo misma…

Ahora, tras el verano, tocará ver como se encuentra la situación. Ver si él se habrá cansado ya de sus fútiles intentos o si en cambio seguirá tratando de que seamos amigos.

Sinceramente si él aún no se ha rendido, yo no sé qué haré porque, tras mucho tiempo negándomelo, ahora veo claro que me gusta Beck. Pero yo a él ya no le gusto, o al menos eso muestra él tratando de que seamos amigos. Y no quiero ni plantearme que exista una posibilidad de que todavía le guste y que pudiéramos estar juntos, porque sé que no es así y no quiero más decepciones. Pero en el fondo me encantaría que eso pudiera llegar a ocurrir, y cuesta sacarse la idea de la cabeza.

"_Terminé por fin"_ Pensé mientras miraba mi cuarto bien organizado. Me costó más de lo que tenía pensado a causa de no haber estado muy centrada.

Un golpe en la puerta de mi cuarto me sacó definitivamente de mis pensamientos.

- Adelante –Grité, dando paso a quien quiera que fuera.

* * *

_Beck POV:_

Pasé directo al baño a darme una buena ducha tras la carrera que me había dado, y para despejar la cabeza también, la verdad. Ver a Jade en la puerta me había sorprendido bastante. Me metí en la ducha y ahí, con la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua caliente, me quedé pensativo. No podía entenderme a mí mismo y tampoco el por qué me había parecido tan hermosa Jade.

A ver, Jade es guapa y eso es algo que todos los chicos que se la cruzan opinan. Claro que a pocos se les ocurre decírselo directamente. Jade tiene un carácter bastante fuerte y complicado diría yo. Es fría y distante con la gente, y rara vez deja ver sus verdaderos sentimientos. En realidad casi nunca lo hace. Es difícil llegar a ella emocionalmente hablando. En cambio lo que a muchos les intimida y les hace acobardarse incluso, a mi siempre me pareció atractivo y especial. Por eso me fijé en ella y me gustó casi a primera vista cuando la conocí. Es una chica única, bella, inteligente y con talento, fuerte de carácter; y tiene algo, que a veces creo que sólo yo logro ver, y que a ella no le hace mucha gracia que me percate. Lo que yo creo es que todo es una actuación, que ella no es como se muestra a los demás, que tiene su lado dulce, amigable y comprensivo, sólo que no lo quiere mostrar por razones que desconozco. Siempre he tratado de averiguar más al respecto, hablando con ella y demás, pero no se abre y la verdad es que sigo como al principio en este tema.

De todos modos Jade es el pasado amoroso para mí, ya que mi presente es Sam; así que tendré que averiguar una forma de llegar a ella pero desde la amistad, y capaz por ahí sí llegue a confiar en mí. Ése es un nuevo propósito para este año, y comenzaré cuanto antes.

Salí de la ducha y fui a mi cuarto a vestirme. Una vez hecho me dirigí al cuarto de Jade. Golpeé su puerta pidiendo paso y me esperé hasta que la oí gritar "Adelante".

- Hola Jade, ¿Puedo pasar? – Dije mientras me asomaba por la puerta.

- Claro, pasa. – Me contestó.

Yo entré y me senté al borde de su cama. Ella estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio la cual volteó para que estuviésemos frente a frente. Se había cambiado de ropa, imaginé que para estar más cómoda mientras colocaba su cuarto. Pero incluso en ese pantalón y camiseta para andar por casa me parecía linda. Era como ver otro lado suyo, bastante distinto a su normalmente oscuro vestuario.

El cuarto de Jade estaba decorado con unas mariposas disecadas enmarcadas y colgadas en la pared, su colcha negra sobre la cama, libros sobre su escritorio, una lámpara en la mesilla de noche, una estantería donde se apreciaban varias tijeras, objeto por el cual Jade tiene una gran afición, y la silla donde ahora ella se encontraba sentada frente a mí.

- Bueno, me preguntaba si te apetece que vayamos a cenar por ahí esta noche, aprovechando que es domingo y todavía no tenemos nada que estudiar. – Le ofrecí para empezar con el plan de reconciliación. Noté cierto desconcierto en sus ojos, como si en parte se esperara algo así por mi parte y a la vez esperara que no hubiera ocurrido así.

- Pues no se si…- Empezó a decir pero la interrumpí, no dándole pie a que se negara.

- Venga mujer, que vamos a salir todos y no te vamos a dejar a ti sola aquí, no señor.-

La normalmente intimidante y fría Jade parecía brillar por su ausencia, lo cual me extrañó, pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de que pasáramos tiempo juntos, tiempo en el que mejorar nuestra relación, ahora casi inexistente.

- Así que no me seas tozuda y acepta – Continúe diciendo mientras le sonreía.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, voy con vosotros esta noche, ¿contento? – Me dijo finalmente, con su ya más normal tono sarcástico.

- Sí, me quedo contento. – Le respondí soltando una risa victoriosa.

Se revolvió como para no reconocer que se había dejado ganar esta vez. Le cuesta mucho mostrar que en el fondo le apetece salir por ahí con nosotros. Incluido yo.

_Jade POV:_

Me había dejado convencer, maldita sea. Beck había venido en mal momento con sus intentonas de amistad. Llevaba toda la mañana debatiéndome conmigo misma sobre lo que siento por Beck y sobre que pensaba hacer a partir de ahora, y de pronto aparece él con su plan de cena en grupo, y claro, caigo como una tonta.

Es verdad que en el fondo me apetecía salir por ahí de relax con André y Cat, una amiga nuestra que vive en una residencia de estudiantes. De hecho es mi mejor amiga, aunque hay veces que me cuesta aguantarla por mucho rato. Es, como decirlo, especial.

Incluso que el rarito de Robbie viniera no me importaba.

Sin embargo, Beck era otro cantar. No me había dado tiempo para decidir que hacer con respecto a él, y salir el primer día ya por ahí con él, no sé como voy a reaccionar.

Supongo que esta noche será como una prueba en la que comprobaré si soy capaz de fingir normalidad, sin ser exageradamente cortante con Beck.

- Bueno, me voy yendo que si vamos a salir mejor acabo de colocarlo todo ahora, que tengo el cuarto patas arriba. – Dijo mientras se levantaba de mi cama y salía de la habitación.

Así pues me quedé sola de nuevo. Tenía el pulso un tanto acelerado así que me tumbé un poco en la cama mirando al techo y tratando de no pensar. Me di cuenta de que a Cat probablemente la tendría que informar yo de la cena, y además me apetecía hablar con alguien realmente cercano a mí. Cogí mi móvil y la llamé.

- Hola, ¿Quién es? – Saludó Cat.

- Cat, aparece quien te llama cuando lo descuelgas, ¿por qué rayos preguntas quien es? – Le grité a la pelirroja, suspiré y continué más calmada. – Soy Jade, Cat. –

- Oh, Jade. Que alegría. ¿Qué te cuentas? – Dijo sin parecer haberse ni asustado por el grito. Se veía que ya está acostumbrada.

- Pues nada en especial, ya sabes. Ya aquí en el piso. Llegué esta mañana. – Le conté y parecía que le hacía ilusión porque la oí reírse como cuando algo la pone contenta.

- Y te llamaba porque a Beck se le ha ocurrido la genial idea de que salgamos por ahí a cenar todos esta noche. – Continué con tono sarcástico.

- Síi, que bien, salir con todos, ya les echaba de menos. – Gritó toda eufórica.

- Sí, sí, una ilusión tremenda. – Le contesté irónicamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa Jade? ¿No te apetece? – Me preguntó un tanto confundida. Es un poco lenta a veces esta chica.

- Pues sí, me apetece salir contigo que hace mucho que no te veo. Y con André. E incluso Robbie. Pero lo que respecta a Beck, no me apetece demasiado la verdad. – Le expliqué con un tono un tanto depresivo, cosa que detesto hacer, pero con Cat me puedo abrir mucho más que con el resto de personas y no me importa que me oiga de bajón.

- Oh, aún con ese problemilla, veo. – comentó, cayendo por fin en la cuenta de a lo que me refería con mis sarcasmos.

- Pues sí, no se me va a pasar así sin más. O al menos por ahora parece que no. Y la verdad, la situación parece empezar a superarme, aunque me cueste admitirlo. Y tú eres la única persona con quien puedo hablar de ello. – Le confesé.

- Y te recuerdo que ni palabra a nadie, o si no ya sabes que te pasará. – La amenacé.

- Vale, vale, yo no digo nada, créeme. – Dijo un tanto asustada al haberle hecho pensar lo que le podía pasar.

- Bien, te creo, y siento haberme puesto así, pero es que me aterra que Beck se pueda enterar. No estoy dispuesta a darme contra la pared. Jade West no cae en los delirios de que le guste un chico, así sin más. Puedo controlarlo. – Le dije, casi tratando de convencerme a mi misma.

- Te entiendo Jadey, y que sepas que yo siempre estoy aquí para ti, por si necesitas hablar o un hombro para llorar o lo que sea. – Me dijo soltando una de sus risas, de esas que me hacen querer darle un abrazo, pero que esto tampoco se sepa.

- Oh, y eso me recuerda que una vez mi hermano….- Empezó a contar.

- ¡NO! – Grité para cortar en seco la inminente historia sobre su hermano. Cat es un poco cansina con su hermano, saca a colación historias sobre él en casi cualquier situación. Y la mayoría me sacan de quicio, así que ahora ya no la dejo ni empezar.

- Bueno Cat, gracias, ya me he desahogado un poco. Entonces pasa por casa esta tarde y así ya salimos todos desde aquí a cenar, ¿de acuerdo? – Le dije para ir terminando la conversación.

- Kay kay. Nos vemos entonces, y tranqui que todo saldrá bien. – Me contestó toda eufórica.

- Eso espero pequeña pelirroja. Hasta esta tarde. – Le respondí, un tanto esperanzada por las palabras de mi amiga.

Colgué y me dirigí a la cocina a hacerme algo para comer.

Al parecer los chicos estaban en el salón de charla y por lo que pude oír hablaban de mujeres.

"_Estos hombres…" _Pensé, y decidí que mejor comería en mi cuarto así no tendría que soportar todos los comentarios de machos en celo detrás de chicas.

"_Total, no creo que me vaya a perder ninguna información importante"_ Me dije a mi misma y regresé a mi habitación.

* * *

Autor note: Aqui está el segundo capítulo. No se muy bien si quedará bien ya que he incluido mucho pensamientos de cada personaje, pero sentía que no podía seguir si no explicaba un poco las cosas. Me gustaría que opinaseis, me ayudará mucho.


	3. Chapter 3 - La cena

Si, si lo sé... Tenéis razón de estar molestos. Lo siento. Ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que subí un capítulo, pero la universidad me ha traído de cabeza. Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 3: La cena**

André POV:

Robbie y yo nos habíamos pasado la mañana recogiendo la casa porque la verdad es que tras la juerga con las chicas ayer quedó todo un poco patas arriba. Durante la tarea había llegado Jade, que entró, nos saludó y se fue directa a su cuarto. No es muy habladora esta chica. Y bueno, luego volvió Beck de su footing matutino. Se veía un poco frustrado cuando salió a correr. Casualmente fue Jade la que le abrió la puerta y yo que estaba en la cocina y los vi, me pareció que había cierta tensión entre ellos. Pero en fin me pareció normal teniendo en cuenta lo que habían pasado y se habían hecho mutuamente el año pasado. Yo solo esperaba que llegaran a solucionar sus problemas de una vez.

Ahora estaba comiendo con Robbie, el cual ya llevaba consigo a Rex, su marioneta de ventrílocuo. La verdad es que conociéndolo, ya tardaba en sacar a la marioneta. De pronto entró Beck al salón.

- Hola chicos, os quería comentar una cosa. ¿Os apetece que vayamos a cenar hoy por ahí, nosotros tres, Cat y Jade? –

- ¿Por qué diablos iríamos con Jade por ahí? A mí me arranca los brazos – Dijo Rex

- Shh Rex, que podría oírte. – Le dijo Robbie a su marioneta, con cara de susto y mirando hacia la puerta por si venía la susodicha.

- ¡No me digas que me calle! – Le replicó la marioneta. Yo me giré a mirarlos discutir. Era bastante absurdo ver discutir a un chico y su marioneta de ventrílocuo.

- En fin, dejando de lado a estos dos, Beck, ¿a qué viene este plan? Sabes de sobra que Jade no es muy abierta que se diga. A ver me cae bien y eso, pero a veces me da miedo, y a Robbie ha llegado a hacerle llorar. – Me expliqué.

- Ey, solo he llorado una vez. – Saltó Robbie.

- ¿Sólo una? – Preguntó entre risas Rex.

- Vale, van tres. – Dijo avergonzado Robbie.

- Bueno, bueno chicos. Sé que Jade puede ser una chica algo difícil de tratar, pero hay que intentarlo para que nos podamos llevar medianamente bien, y además ella ya ha aceptado. Claro, que le he tenido que decir que vosotros ya habíais aceptado para presionarla así que ahora no me podéis decir que no. Yo sólo con ella no puedo ir. – Nos explicó Beck.

- Bueno, está bien. No te vamos a dejar solo en esto. Para qué están los amigos sino para apoyarte en tus planes con la chica aterradora con la que vivimos. – Dije entre risas. Robbie y Rex asintieron dándome la razón.

- Gracias chicos. – Nos dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego se levantó del sillón y fue por algo de comer a la cocina.

Yo me quedé pensando sobre a qué venía tanto interés por quedar con Jade y llevarse bien con ella, y me preocupé un poco ya que Beck ya lo pasó bastante mal el pasado año y yo tenía esperanza de que se le hubiera pasado tras todo el verano, pero según se están dando las cosas no estaba del todo seguro.

- Ey, André, ¿tú crees que Beck aún trata de conquistar a Jade, después de todo este tiempo y de lo que ha pasado? – Me preguntó por lo bajo Robbie.

- Veo que estabas pensando lo mismo que yo, pero la verdad es que no tengo ni idea y me preocupa que caiga otra vez en eso. – Le contesté.

- Esperemos que no, porque sinceramente Beck de bajón es algo cansino, y si a eso le sumamos Jade de malas aquí no hay quien viva. – Dijo Rex con poco tacto, pero en el fondo era verdad, sobretodo la parte de Jade. A Beck lo apoyamos en lo que sea, esté como esté, aunque cueste un poco.

De esto que vuelve Beck y se sienta en el sillón posando su comida en la mesa.

- Por cierto chicos, que se me olvidó ayer contaros algo. – Nos dijo emocionado, por lo que parecía una buena noticia.

- ¿Qué es? Cuenta, cuenta. – Se emocionó Robbie. Y yo lo miré con la misma curiosidad.

- Pues veréis, resulta que este verano me he echado novia, Samantha. – Nos dijo todo orgulloso, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

- ¿En serio? Que grande eres. – Lo felicité dándole una palmada en la espalda. Al oír su novedad me calmé un poco con el tema de Jade. Al parecer ya no le pasaba nada con ella.

Miré a Robbie y por su expresión yo diría que se le pasó por la cabeza lo mismo que a mí.

- ¿Y cómo pasó? ¿Dónde la conociste? – Preguntó Robbie.

-¿Está buena? – Preguntó muy interesado Rex.

- ¡Rex! – Le reprendió Robbie.

- ¿Qué? Lo estáis pensando ambos. Yo solo me limito a preguntarlo. – Se defendió Rex.

- Bueno, bueno, os cuento. – Dijo Beck entre risas. – Y, sí Rex, está buena. – Afirmó orgulloso.

Beck POV:

Ya eran las ocho y media pasadas y Cat aún no había llegado. La estábamos esperando en el piso porque nos dijo que se pasaría, pero en fin. Es un poquito impuntual. Se distrae con cualquier cosa por la calle y acaba llegando tarde a todos lados.

Estábamos los cuatro en el salón decidiendo donde iríamos a cenar al final. Jade se negaba a comer hamburguesas así que tuvimos que descartar varios sitios. A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con nuestras ideas y tal, Jade estaba muy afable para ser ella, lo cual se agradecía.

De repente sonó el timbre, así que salimos de casa y bajamos a recibir a Cat, y ya marchar a cenar.

- Buenas noches noches a todos. – Nos saludó entre abrazos Cat.

- Buenas Cat, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. – La saludé yo.

- Hola Cat, buenas noches. – Dijeron Robbie y André.

- Ey, Jadey. Cuanto tiempo. – Le dijo la pelirroja lanzándose encima de ella.

- Sí, sí, lo que tu digas pero suéltate ya. – Le gritó Jade.

- ¿No os habéis visto en verano vosotras dos? – Les pregunté.

Jade y Cat son de la misma ciudad.

- No mucho, no. Al principio del verano un par de veces. Luego estuve ocupada. – Contestó Jade.

-Bueno, habrá que ir yendo, ¿no os parece? – Nos recordó André.

Asentimos y nos dirigimos al restaurante a tomarnos unas pizzas.

Fue una cena agradable. Nos contamos cosas que habíamos hecho en verano, las pocas ganas que teníamos de empezar el nuevo curso, etc…

Jade se portó bien. No estuvo exageradamente cortante. Simplemente se portó como ella misma. Parece que se dejó llevar por el buen ambiente.

Cat POV:

Estábamos cenando y viendo a Jade relativamente bien quise hablar un poco con ella a solas.

- Chicos, tendréis que disculparnos pero tenemos que ir al baño. – Les dije, cogiendo del brazo a Jade.

- No Cat, yo no tengo que ir. – Me replicó Jade.

- Que sí, no me hagas ir a mí sola. – Le contesté poniendo carita de bebé.

- Está bien, de acuerdo, pero no pongas esa cara. – Cedió y se levantó de la silla.

- Kay, kay. Ahora volvemos. –

Entramos en el baño de chicas y me paré frente a Jade.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada? Venga. –

- Jadey, no tengo que ir al baño. Era una excusa para poder hablar contigo a solas. –

- ¿Qué? O sea que me has arrastrado al baño solo para charlar. Perfecto. – Me dijo molesta.

- Bueno, si prefieres puedo hablar sobre lo que sientes por Beck con ellos delante. - Le contesté con una sonrisa pícara mientras me dirigía a la puerta para salir.

- ¡NO! – Gritó Jade, agarrándome de los hombros, apartándome de la puerta. – Tú ganas. ¿Qué querías decirme? –

- Simplemente quería ver qué tal estabas. Se te ve bastante a gusto con nosotros hoy, pero por lo que me contaste por teléfono no te esperaba tan agradable, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. –

- Ya, bueno. Supongo que he hecho de tripas corazón y me he controlado. No creo que vaya a haber problemas al respecto en el futuro. –

- Me alegra oír eso. Esperemos que todo se quede en un mal recuerdo y que cada uno haga su vida. Supongo que será lo mejor.- Me dijo la pelirroja.

- Sí, bueno… ¿Volvemos ya? O si no estos chicos van a empezar a pensar cualquier cosa, que me los conozco. – Dijo saliendo del baño.

Beck POV:

- Hey, chicas. Estábamos hablando de ir a tomarnos algo y bailar un poco antes de regresar a casa. ¿Qué os parece? – Les ofreció André cuando volvieron.

- ¡Yay, qué buena idea! – Dijo Cat dando palmas.

- Sí, lo que sea, pero no podemos quedar hasta tarde que mañana madrugo, y no pienso volverme sola a casa. – Impuso Jade.

- Está bien, eso ya lo habíamos tenido en cuenta. – Contesté. - ¿Nos vamos pues? –

Nos dirigimos a un bar en el centro, al que acostumbrábamos a ir. Tras un par de rondas salimos y fuimos a bailar un rato.

Estuvo muy divertido, la verdad. Hicimos el loco todos un poco, bailamos, etc…

Alguna chica se nos acercó a nosotros y yo se las dejaba todas a André y Robbie.

- ¿Qué pasa Beck? No tienes ganas de ligarte a una chica, o ¿qué? – Me preguntó Jade.

- Nah, no me apetece. – Le contesté con una sonrisa y ella se me quedó miranda, extrañada.

Al poco se le acercó un chico para preguntarle si bailaba con él.

- No quiero bailar contigo y apártate de mi vista que no quiero cabrearme. – Fue la respuesta que se llevó el pobre muchacho.

- Jade, mujer, no le pegues que no te ha hecho nada. – Le dije riéndome.

- Jaja, muy gracioso. - Me dijo sarcástica. - Bueno ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos yendo? –

- Sí, sí. Espera que avise a estos. – Le contesté y me fui a por los chicos, y a por Cat, que bailaba de un lado para el otro.

Primero acompañamos a Cat a la resi y luego tiramos para casa. Por el camino André y Robbie se pusieron a hablar de una nueva Tablet que iba a salir al mercado e iban comparándola con las anteriores para ver si merecía la pena.

Jade y yo, no muy interesados en el tema íbamos un poco rezagados, andando tranquilamente.

- Oye Jade, me alegro de que te animaras a venir hoy con nosotros. – Le dije de pronto.

Ella se me quedó mirando.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien. – Continué mostrándole una sonrisa.

- Pero ¿a qué diablos viene eso Beck? Deja de decir tonterías, ¿quieres? – Me contestó ella, torciendo el gesto.

Seguimos andando y al rato la oí decir algo por lo bajo.

- Yo también me lo he pasado bien. – Reconoció, en un tono bastante bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que yo no me enterara.

- Perdón, ¿has dicho algo? No he podido oírte bien. – Le pregunté aun habiéndola escuchado, solo para picarla. Pero no funcionó. Es muy perspicaz esta chica.

- Pues que pena pero Jade West solo dice las cosas una vez así que si no te has enterado, se siente.- Me dijo y aceleró el paso alejándose ligeramente de mí.

Se me dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro al verla, por primera vez desde que llegó, ser completamente ella misma. Ser la Jade que yo conocía.

Seguimos andando hasta llegar a casa, pero ya no nos dijimos nada más aquella noche.

* * *

De nuevo lo siento por haber tardado tanto, y espero que os haya gustado, y que os animéis a hacer reviews. Espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente =).


End file.
